New Super Mario Bros. 2
New Super Mario Bros. 2 is a sidescrolling 2.5D platform game for the Nintendo 3DS and a sequel to New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. It is the third game of the New Super Mario Bros. series. This is the first Mario game to be released on the 3DS eShop system. The game features the return of the Tanooki Suit in a 2D Mario game and features new power-ups such as the Gold Flower. Story The story of New Super Mario Bros. 2 is pretty much the same as the previous installments. Bowser and the Koopalings kidnaps Peach, so the heroes must save her. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 2 plays similarly to the previous installments of the franchise, the main focus on this game is coins. The coin limit increased from 99 to 9,999,999 allowing multiple coins to be collected at once. Power-ups are once again back, with the return of a fan-favorite one, the Tanooki Suit. There is two new power-ups, the Gold Flower, which can be used to leave more coins when an enemy is killed and the Invicibilty Leaf, which makes the character invicible and also gives the ability to fly and turn into a statue. Other new feature is the Coin Rush mode. Coin Rush challenges players to collect many coins as they can without dying. The game randomly chooses a single-player level to play try out. The player's record can be transferred via StreetPass, and beating another player's record gives you the Crown Coin (which gives 1,000 coins). Characters Heroes *Mario *Luigi Villians *Reznor (appears as the tower bosses). *Koopalings (appears as the bosses of most of the worlds, except World Star and World 6). *Bowser (Boss of World 6). *Dry Bowser (Boss of World Star). Allies *Princess Peach *Toad Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Gold Flower (new) *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Star *Invicibilty Leaf (new) Worlds *World 1 (grassland) *World 2 (desert) *World Mushroom (special) *World 3 (tropical/forest) *World 4 (snow) *World Flower (special) *World 5 (sky/mountain) *World 6 (volcano) *World Star (special) Reception The game recieved favorable reviews, with a Metascore of 78. IGN said "It is impossible not to be drawn in by the simple perfection of New Super Mario Bros 2's mechanics and level design – this is as pleasurable and effortless as 2D platforming gets. But it's also impossible not to be disappointed that it's over so quickly, and doesn't offer anything really new." and gave it a score of 85/100. Gameblog.fr gave it the lowest score, 60/100 and said "This New Mario is more than ever a gold-hungry race. There's not much novelty there, but an almost shoot'em up like approach to patterns and skill in order to reach the goal of 1 million coins. But the game remains easy, and with the addition of a DLC policy, it seems like even Nintendo itself doesn't care that much anymore for pushing the boundaries of game design and appearing different." Category:Mario Games Category:2012 Games Category:Games developed by Nintendo EAD Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Platformer Games